Ciel's mother's day gift
by CSMichaelis
Summary: The Michaelis children love their mother dearly, this much is clear and this year, they planned a special gift for Ciel with a little help from Sebastian. No flames please I don't own black butler, just my characters
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sobbed as she sat on the sitting room floor surrounded by papers and crayons. Her little heart was breaking.

"Rachel, what's wrong, are you okay?" Lizzy asked bending down to comfort the child.

"Cousin Lizzy, I am a sad Rachel today." Lizzy pulled her close.

"I see that, can you tell me why?"

"Mommy's day will be here soon and I cannot make mommy a present because I do not know what to make and mommy will be so sad!"

"Oh Rachel, he won't be sad. Your mother knows you love him and I'm sure we can do something." The young demon shook her head.

"I have tried and tried cousin Lizzy, nothing will work, I wanted to make mommy a heart but it was not right. I even tried to draw mommy and the new babies but my crayon broke and now it is lost!" She rubbed her eyes as fresh tears fell.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Ciel asked from the doorway. Instantly she stood and ran to him. Ciel lifted her into his arms and hugged her.

"I want you to have a happy mommy's day but I cannot make you a present and my crayon is missing and the heart was not good and-and" she sobbed into her mother's chest.

"My poor baby girl, sounds like you're having a really hard day."

"Oh yes mommy, I am." She replied.

"Well, I think you should take a break, have some lunch and we talk about it." Ciel offered patting her back.

"I will cry forever!' Ciel knew exactly what to do to help his daughter.

"Rachel?"

"Y-yes m-mommy?"

"Would you like to have a piece of chocolate after you eat?" Rachel looked up at him, the last of her tears fell.

"Can I really have it mommy?"

"Yes."

"The camel kind?" Lizzy giggled softly.

"Caramel, but yes, I should have some left."

"It is not camel?"the child asked surprised.

"No. A camel is an animal, caramel is candy." Ciel explained.

"Oh my!" Rachel placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Lizzy, if you're ready, Cynna as your lunch done. You can come eat with us if you like."

"Thank you, I'd like that." Lizzy stood up and followed her cousins from the room.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Rachel."

"What can I give you for mommy's day?"

"I think I'd be happy with a hug from each one of my babies."

"But we hug you everyday mommy, even when we are ill and sad."

"Sometimes Princess, a hug and an 'I love you' are all that's needed." Ciel said carrying her into the dinning room and sitting her down in her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad?"

"Yes Rowan?" Sebastian put down his book to give his attention to his youngest son.

"I would very much like to give mum something for mother's day, because he didn't let anything bad happen to us and he is a very good mum. Lovey thinks so to." Sebastian smiled.

"I see, and what did you two have in mind?" Rowan shrugged.

"I can't think of something that is special enough, Lovey thought maybe we should make something, but we do that for him every time. This time, after what I did, I want to make him happy."

"Rowan, where did you get the idea that your mother is not happy?"

"I don't know. I don't want mum to be unhappy, and I want to give him something special, and good and happy."

"My dearest son, anything you and your siblings give to your mother would be all of that. Do you remember last fall when we were in the courtyard and you found that leaf?" Rowan nodded.

"It had lots of color. I thought mum would like it."

"And did he?"

"Yes, I even got a big hug." The child smiled.

"You did indeed. I understand your concern. As it happens, I do have a suggestion that will be from all of you.' Rowan tilted his head with curiosity

"What is it dad?" He asked.

"You will have to wait I'm afraid, at least until your brothers and sister Rachel are here."

"What about baby Kathryn and Angel, they love mum too."

"That is very true however, they are not yet big enough to participate. This is their first mother's day with us and they will need your help to grow up understanding that it is important to celebrate your Mother. This year, you four eldest must teach them how until such a time that they are big enough."

"Is it hard to teach babies?"

"At times, but your mother and I believe that you will be able to handle the task. It is part of being an older sibling."

"Dad, did uncle Mordred teach you anything?"

"Yes Rowan, he taught my how not to treat your Mother. I saw what he was doing with his mate and I found that I did not approve, I wanted your Mother to know how much I love him."

"He does, right dad?"

"I would very much like to believe that."

"Dad?" Rowan stepped closer to the chair.

"Yes my son?" Rowan threw his arms around Sebastian.

"Thank you for picking him to be our mum," Sebastian returned the hug.

"My little Rowan, your Mother and I chose each other, and I consider it an honor to have him and all of you. Without your dear mother, none of us would be here now, it was through his courage, strength and love that this family came to be."

"Dad, are you going to give mum something?"

"Most certainly."

"What about grandmother, and grandma Rachel?"

"They will not be forgotten."

"Will Naveen do something nice for Alois?"

"I'm certain he will."

"Daddy!" Rachel shouted excitedly, leading her brothers to their father.

"Good afternoon my dear ones." Sebastian greeted.

"Hello." The children said in unison.

"Is it now that you want to tell us about the present for mama?" Evian asked, Sebastian wasn't surprised and nodded.

"Yes, what I have in mind is going to take a lot of effort from the four of you, do you think you can?"

"Oh yes, it is for mommy, brothers, we must try." Rachel said turning to the boys.

"Yes sister, mommy is good, I love him." Vincent replied and Evian nodded in agreement.

'Mama is very good to us. We must show him our love."

"I'll do anything for mum." Rowan added. "Lovey will too."

"Wonderful, now if you'll all follow me, I will show you what needs to be done." Sebastian said standing up and leading his children to the door.

"Are we playing follow the leader daddy?"

"I suppose you could call it that." Sebastian said beginning to march onto the lawn, the children giggled behind him.

"Daddy is a good leader, this is fun."

"Dad, can we take the drums while we march?"

"Not this time Vincent, perhaps later."

"Okay. Can we play them for mommy?" Sebastian grinned, Ciel hated the drums and only sat through the loud , in his own words 'annoying' sound because his children wanted to share their music with him.

"Another time, right now, there is work to be done."


	3. Chapter 3

Do you all understand your jobs?" Sebastian asked his children.

"Yes Dad, we understand." Vincent answered.

"Mommy will feel so surprised and happy and loved and wanted and proud of us!" Rachel grinned, twirling around happily.

"Yes, Mama will love it, this will be the best surprise ever."

"He will really like it?" Rowan looked up at his father.

"Of course he will. Your mother loves everything you give him, you see, each gift a child gives from their heart is very precious to their parents."

"Even to you daddy?" Rachel asked reaching out her arms to her father.

"Certainly. The drawings you make for me are displayed throughout our home are they not?" He lifted his daughter into his arms.

"We should make it pretty, with flowers and hearts and dress up in our prettiest clothes, daddy, can we get new ones for mommy's day?"

"We shall see."

"Dad, can we get mama's flowers?" Evian asked excitedly.

"My goodness you four are very giving aren't you?"

"Is that bad dad?" Rowan stared up at his father.

"Certainly not little ones, especially if you are giving to your mother."

"Because mama gives us a lot everyday!" Sebastian smiled, ruffling his eldest son's hair.

"That's right Evian, never forget that it is only because of your mother's love for each of you that you are here and well cared for. We must always hold him in the highest respect."

"Even you too Daddy?"

"Yes, especially me, as his mate, I must also respect him and give him love. Without your mother, I would not be alive."

"Are you mommy's baby too?"

"No Rachel, I was very ill before any of you were born and your mother came to me and made me well." Sebastian explained.

"What a good mommy we have, he saved daddy for us!"

"Yay!" The children cheered as they clapped there little hands. Sebastian chuckled.

"It is my hope little ones, that you always appreciate your mother as you do now, this is the reason we celebrate mother's day."

"Dad, will talk to grandfather soon?"

"Later today Rowan, why do you ask?"

"Because he is king and a king makes rules and laws and if he says something, everyone has to listen, I would like to ask him for a special day for mum, he can do that, then everyone will know we love mum.

"As kind as that suggestion is my dear boy, it doesn't quite work that way." Rowan bowed his head.

"Oh." His brothers and sister gathered around to comfort him. Sebastian knelt down and stroked Rowan's hair.

"My poor little boy, this means a great deal to you doesn't it?" He said softly.

"Y-yes. Mum did not have to love me, but he does. He protects us and is good. I want everyone to know too."

"Of course your mother loves you, you are our son, and although he does wonderful things, I-" Sebastian didn't know how to tell him.

"My son, on the day that I become king, I will consider your request." Rowan hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, I want mum to have many good things."

"I know."

"I would give him all my toys if he wanted them, even Lovey."

"Rowan, those toys were given to you, he wants only for his children to be happy and well."

"But when baby Angel and baby Kathryn were living in mum's tummy, I would have given him Lovey."

"Yes, that was a wonderful offer, but you would be unhappy without Lovey would you not?"

"Yes."

"That is why he remains with you. Your happiness is a gift in itself to us."

"I love you dad." Rowan said.

"I love you too." After a family hug, Sebastian released the children.

"Now then, to work, Evian, you help Rachel move the small chairs to the side, Rowan, you will make sure there is no dust, Vincent will help me sweep. After this, I shall tell your Mother that I am taking you all out for the afternoon and perhaps we can recruit your cousin Elizabeth to help as well.

"Lizzy is good with decorating, will we buy things while we are out?" Rachel asked.

"Not everything we need Princess but a few things that will be stored in here. But we must not mention it to your mother." The children each pressed a finger to their lips making the 'Shh' sound.

"Very good, now to business, everyone has their jobs, let's begin." The children nodded and set about their tasks


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Ciel said leaning back against the seat as the train departed from the station.

"The children seem to be enjoying the ride, Angelina and Kathryn are as good as gold, Alois brought Lenora and Luca, what could possibly-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Anytime someone says that, something happens." Ciel sighed, he loved his family with all his heart, but he really hadn't planned to go back to London.

"Don't worry Ciel, everything will be okay, anyway how long has it been since we went shopping together?" Lizzy asked with a smile.

"We could have gone shopping back in Ireland." Sebastian was about to respond when Evian interrupted.

"Mama, can we have chocolate when we get there?" He hugged his mother lovingly.

"We'll see." Ciel replied returning the hug.

"I am happy to be on the train with you and dad and Lizzy and our family. I would be very afraid all by myself."

"Well, you don't have to be afraid Evian, we're here and your father is going to stay with you, aren't you Sebastian?" The older demon smiled.

"Of course, I would never leave my children or my mate."

"Dad, why do you call mama 'my lord' when we go out?" Sebastian had been expecting the question.

"Because, a long time ago, when your mother and I had a contract, that is how I referred to him. Humans cannot know that I am anything more than a butler to your mother, nor can they know he is a Mother."

"But, mama does not mind being mama."

"I love being your Mother, but they wouldn't understand and that could put you, your brothers and sisters in danger." Ciel explained.

"Dad is protecting us by calling you that, and you are protecting us when we cannot call you mama?"

"That's right."

"It is not because you don't love us when we are outside the castle?" Ciel lifted his son into his arms.

"Evian, I've always loved you, it doesn't matter where we are, I'll always be your mother and you will always be my baby." Evian cuddled into Ciel, resting his head on his chest.

"I love you Mama." The child whispered.

"I love you too, always."

"Mama?"

"What?"

"If Naveen wanted to go to the stores too, why didn't he come with us?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian cleared his throat, causing Ciel to look in his direction.

"Naveen is meeting me in London, he wants to get something special for Alois. He has never been here and so I told him I would show him the best shops. He may surprise Alois while we are there but he asked to keep it secret. You know how Alois is."

"That's true." There was a pause.

"Sebastian, are you sure you can take all six children with you?"

"My dear Ciel, you have witnessed my work, after all that, I believe I can keep watch on our children."

"I know you can, It's just, with two infants and four older children, Lizzy and I won't be there-"

"I can help if dad need me to." Evian offered.

"Thank you Evian." The child shifted himself in his mother's arms so that he could whisper in his ear.

"He will be okay, but I will keep Rowan close to us. I will not let him be lost."

"I know you won't, you're a very good big brother." Ciel praised.

"Thank you mama, and thank you for Rachel and Vincent and Rowan and Angelina and Kathryn, I love them all very much!" Ciel smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that you're thankful for them, that's how our family should be." Evian turned to Lizzy who was watching the family and attempting to contain herself.

"Thank you cousin Lizzy, for loving mama and being nice and loving us too, I am happy to have you with us."

"Oh Evian, that's so sweet!" She reached over and hugged. The small demon.

"Don't be sad Dad, I want to thank you too." He said reaching for Sebastian. The older demon would never say so out loud, but he did feel a little forgotten.

"Thank you for loving Mama so much, and being my dad and not going away from us, even when the puppy makes you upset. Thank you for making sure mama is safe and that we are safe and Lizzy. Thank you for being a good Dad." He hugged his father tightly, Sebastian's heart melted. There were very few things that could make Sebastian feel this way, his family had a strong hold on him and he knew nothing could break it.

"Dad?"

"Yes Evian?" The child looked at him curiously.

"Why doesn't mama like the man that talks funny?"

"What man?"

"The one that has the friend with the scary hand."

"A scary hand?" Ciel asked trying to think of the person his son was describing.

"Yes. He has a mummy hand, it is wrapped up, he did not hurt it. I do not-"

"Evian, why did you bring that up?" Ciel asked.

"Because they will stop to talk to dad today." Ciel groaned quietly in frustration.

"Do they see your mother?" Evian nodded.

"The other man will be so happy to see Mama he will give mama a hug."

"Damn it!" Evian's eyes widened.

"Mama said a bad word."

"Mommy, what does 'Damn it' mean?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, that's not nice to say." Ciel said calmly.

"But you said it."

"I'm older, and I have good reason."

"Can I have good reasons to mommy?"

"When you're older."

"So I cannot say d-"

"No." Ciel said sternly.

"Can I have a hug and a snack?" She asked reaching out to him.

"You can have those yes." Ciel embraced his daughter.

"Can I give you hugs before we go with Daddy too, I will miss you, but I will be okay because Daddy will be there."

"That's right, of course you can." Ciel reached into the small bag and gave Rachel a piece of chocolate. The girl grinned as she placed it in her mouth.

"They really do take after you." Sebastian shook his head.

"They are my children, why wouldn't they?"

"There was a slight chance that they would have been more like myself, they are mine too."

"Of course they are...when I'm not around."

"I am not amused." Sebastian said crossing his arms.

"Good because no one was being amusing. Isn't that right princess?" Rachel nodded her head.

"I agree with mommy."

"It's good that you have loyalty to your mother, however, you do have two parents."

"Yes."

"Where are your brothers?" Sebastian asked.

"Playing with Luca, Alois is feeding Lenora. He is a good mommy. But my mommy is still the very best one. May I have one more?" She swallowed the candy and held out a small hand.

"You know, if you didn't say that to me before, when there was no chocolate, I might think you were just saying that." Ciel replied handing her a second piece.

"Oh no mommy, I would not do that. I do have the best mommy."

"Thank you Rachel." When finally they arrived, Ciel and Sebastian gathered their children and stepped off of the train and waited for the rest of the group.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Why not, I shall do my best to shield you from their sight. I want you to have a good time with Lady Elizabeth and Alois. You deserve this."

"But-"

"Trust me, everything will be fine. I love you."

"I love you too, I just-I won't know what to do with myself, I won't have anyone to Mother while the children are with you."

"My dear, there is more to life than mothering this day is for you."

"Can I go with you brother?" Luca asked as he followed Alois out of the car.

"What we'll do is walk go into town together and then we'll go from there." Ciel said.

"That sounds great, I can't wait to show you the new shop that just opened before I came to stay with you." Lizzy beamed.

"I think I'd like to get some new things for Lenora."

"We can do all that I suppose."

"Don't worry mum, it will be okay." Rowan said.

"You're probably right. This should be an interesting trip."


	5. Chapter 5

"Behave for your father, Evian, make sure everyone stays together, Rowan, I want you to help make sure your father doesn't pick up any cats Vincent, hold Rachel's hand and Rachel, help your father with your sisters." Ciel said straightening the children's jackets. Sebastian smirked.

"You are such a mother." He teased.

"It's your fault if I am." Ciel retorted.

"The option to say no was available to you." Ciel glared at his mate but said nothing.

"Goodbye mommy, I will miss you." Rachel sobbed, rubbing her eyes. Ciel knelt down and hugged her.

"Rachel, you'll see me again, you're just going to go with Daddy for a while. I'll be around and you have your brothers and baby sisters." He patted her back as she sniffled.

"I need you to be a big girl and do something very important for me."

"What mommy?"

"I want you to make sure Daddy doesn't get lost, you know how he gets when he's distracted." It was Sebastian's turn to glare. He understood what Ciel was doing but didn't approve of the 'getting lost' part.

"I have a 'portant job?" She asked.

"Yes. Can you handle that?" Rachel nodded.

"Good girl. I love you."

"I love you too mommy. Do you promise you will not go away?" Ciel forced his daughter to look into his eyes.

"Rachel Ann, have I ever left you and not come back?"

"No."

"Then why would I now?"

"You would not do it."

"That's right. If you and your brothers do a good job, Daddy can get you all something special okay?" Rachel smiled through the last of her tears.

"Okay mommy." She released Ciel and latched onto the baby carriage which held her baby sisters.

Each child hugged Ciel and said goodbye.

"It will be alright, even the best mothers need a day off, you can do it, I have every confidence that you will survive the short time away." Sebastian soothed.

"But-" Sebastian gave him a quick kiss.

"Trust me as you did before, and should you need anything, you should know by now that all you ever need is one word. I love you."

"I love you too...damn demon." He whispered.

"I shall see you soon then my disobedient dog. Until then, I shall miss you." Ciel watched as Sebastian walked off with the children, he instantly felt lost.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Alois asked.

"It feels...strange not having my children, I don't really know what to do. I suppose I should be grateful that Sebastian is such a good father and care enough about me to take all of them so I can have some time with friends and family. "

"You've been a mother for a while, I'm just starting, I don't know if I can handle Naveen taking Lenora like that, especially if it feels as bad as it looks." Alois commented.

"Brother, why is Ciel having a hard time, they're safe with Sebastian aren't they?" Luca asked looking up at Alois.

"Yes, they're safe. Being away from your children is very hard Luca, you would have to have a child to understand."

"Can I?"

"Can you what?" Alois laid a light blanket over his infant daughter as she lay in her carriage.

"Have a baby."

"No." Alois said sternly.

"You did."

"Yes, but I'm older and I have a mate. You wouldn't like it, trust me." Lizzy wrapped her arms around Ciel, she wasn't sure what else to do for her cousin.

"Come on, we could go get something swert, that always helps you." She suggested.

"I don't know Lizzy, I just-"

"If you don't,you won't learn to let go."

"You're right Lizzy. Fine, let's go." Ciel said as the group began their journey to the sweets shop, the former earl could only think about how much he missed his children.

"Well then, what shall we look at first?" Sebastian asked making his way down the street.

"Flowers!"

"Sparkling things!"

"Cake!"

"Toys!' The group looked at Rowan for a moment.

"My dear Rowan, what would your mother do with toys?" the demon child shrugged.

"Toys make me happy, maybe mum will be too. We can buy him a bear like Lovey."

"I see, well, it is a good idea to make him happy, but remember that your mother does not play with toys."

"He plays games." Vincent said.

"Yes. Perhaps a new chess set." Sebastian said.

"No, we have a gift, we just need everything to make it a good one for mama." Evian reminded them.

"That is right Brother, mommy is counting on us to make a good mommy's day present. Daddy, we should go to the flower place." After talking among themselves, the children agreed and moments later they were entering the flower shop.

"Stay with me children and do not touch anything." Sebastian instructed.

"Okay." Four voices answered.

"What darling little children." The florist cooed. The four oldest Michaelis children grinned up at her.

"Thank you." They replied sweetly.

"So polite, your mommy and daddy must be so proud."

"Oh yes, our mommy is the best mommy ever. We even have baby sisters." Rachel pointed to the carriage where Angelina and Kathryn slept.

"My, you must love your sisters very much to show them off like that." Rachel nodded.

"I even have brothers!" The woman chuckled softly.

"That's very nice. Well how can I help such a lovely family?"

"We want to get mommy pretty flowers and then mommy will always be happy." Vincent said.

"Well, your mommy is very lucky to have such sweet children, what kind of flowers does she like?"

"White roses." Rowan said.

"Those are very pretty, I think I may have some here, I'll just go and have a look." She said disappearing from view.

"Dad?"

"Yes Evian?"

"I want to buy mama a flower with my own money, but I do not have any. How can I get some?"

"We want to do it too." Cried the other three.

"Well, I suppose you did do quite a bit of work the other day to get ready for the big surprise. You've all earned." Sebastian took out some money and divided it equally between the four children.

"This is your money to spend as you choice." Sebastian told them.

"I am going to buy mama a flower, do I have enough?" Evian asked hopefully.

"Yes, but if that is what you choose to use your money for, there is just enough."

"This is good,I will get Mama a white rose." Evian said proudly. Sebastian smiled at his eldest son.

It was touching to see that he spent the very first allowance on his mother without a second thought.

"I want to buy mum one too, even if it takes all my money."

"Can I buy mommy a different flower?" Rachel asked.

"That depends on which one you pick." Sebastian said.

"I want-" she looked around at the flowers, they varied greatly in size and color.

"Daddy, that one is so pretty, can I have it for mommy?" She pointed to a pink carnation.

"You would have some money left over.' Sebastian said examining the prices.

"Could I get two of them?"

"If that is what you want."

"Yay, I will give one to Lizzy!"

"She will love it Sister, that is a happy thing to do." Vincent said.

"But dad?"

"Yes Vincent?"

"The new babies do not have any money, how will they get a flower for mommy?"

"Since they aren't quite big enough to earn it, I will be sure to get one from each of them."

"I'm so sorry, it took longer than expected, we have a few left." The woman said placing the face on the counter.

"I can also order some for you if you like." She offered.

"I believe that would be a good idea, can you have them in by mother's day?"

"If I order them now yes." As Sebastian placed the order and the children paid for their flowers, Sebastian couldn't help but feel proud of them. Each child held their flower carefully and Sebastian held the vase with what would have remained after the children were finished with their purchases.

"Mum will be so happy!" Rowan exclaimed holding his rose proudly in front of him.

"Your mother will be very surprised. We must finish shopping and give him the flowers. Then we will get home and work on our surprise."

"Can we get pretty new clothes daddy?"

"Perhaps one set each, you will want to look your best."

"Yay, I want a princess dress!"

"Dad?"

"Yes Rowan?"

"I don't want to wear a dress."

"I would of course only get dresses for your sisters, you would have a suit."

"That id good, boys are not supposed to wear dresses." Sebastian chuckled at the thought of Ciel in his pink dress.

"You are absolutely right Rowan." He said unable to keep a straight face.

"Now then we are going to go offoff in this direction and see what-"

"Agni, isn't that Ciel's servant?" The familiar voice reached the butler's ears.

"That man dad, and the one beside him has a mummy hand. I am afraid."

"There's nothing to fear little ones. Agni will not harm you."

"Is he nice?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. They both care for your mother very much. Though I can't be certain how they will take this."

"It is Agni, the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian!" Soma cried happily, walking over to them.

The children hid behind their father.

"Sebastian, its good to see you again." Agni greeted.

"Good afternoon to you both." Sebastian replied with a smile. The two men turneed their attention to the children.

"You have taken to babysitting since the loss of Ciel, perhaps since he was so young they bring back many memories." Soma suddenly seemed upset.

"Actually, they're mine." Agni looked at Sebastian in shock.

"All of them?"

"Indeed."

"Daddy?" Rachel whispered peering out from behind him.

"Yes Rachael?"

"Can we go see mommy now, I am afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid of us little girl." Soma explained.

"We are friends of your father." Agni added. "I am Agni."

"And I am Prince Soma."

"You are a Prince?"

"Yes."

"Alright Rachel, no more questions.

"But Evian said the man has a mummy hand and-"

"Rachel Ann, that is more than enough. I do apologize for the children, they have such an imagination."

"Dad?"

"Yes Evian?"

"Can we-" soma gasped.

"Agni, are you seeing this?"

"I'm sorry my Prince I'm not-"

"The taller one, do you see him, he looks like a smaller version of Ciel."


	6. Chapter 6

"I see it my Prince, it is hard to believe my own eyes." Agni said bending down for a closer look. Evian backed away.

"Sebastian felt him grab onto his jacket.

"Evian is shy." The older demon explained, patting the boy's head lovingly.

"You are safe my little ones, I promise."

"Will we be mummies if the mummy hand touches us Dad?" Rowan asked fearfully.

"Oh no, I am too little to be a mummy, I do not want to. Oh no!" Rachel fretted putting her head in her hands.

"That's quite enough." Sebastian said sternly.

"Cousin Sebastian, I've been searching for you, have you seen-" Naveen stopped.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt you, it was very rude."

"Not at all. I was just about to tell our company I needed to be on my way, I'm certain the children's mother is missing them.

"I have no doubt. Alois would have hunted me down by now if I had taken Lenora. I'm sure Ci-" Sebastian silenced him with a look.

"Naveen, this is Prince Soma and his servant Agni." Naveen nodded politely.

"Nice you meet you both." He said. "Should I just-"

"No, It's alright. Children, would you feel better if Naveen was here as well?" All four children nodded.

"Then I'll be happy to stay."

"Excellent. Thank you." Agni and Soma were still puzzled by Evian who was now staring back at them with his head slightly tilted.

"You are not mean." Evian stated.

"That is right, tell me, are you related to the Phantomhives in some way?"

"What is that?"

"Well, we have quite a bit of shopping left, I do apologize however we must be on our way. Come Evian." Sebastian said taking his son's hand.

"Mommy will be so sad if we do not come back soon. Mommy will cry forever Daddy." Rachel sniffled and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"Your mother will not have to cry my dear, I assure you."

"I feel sad when mum is unhappy." Rowan said patting his sister's shoulder.

"Naveen?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"May I have a hug?" Naveen bent down and embraced the child.

"You most certainly can." He said softly.

"Are you going to buy Alois a present?"

"Hopefully."

"We got flowers for mommy." Vincent said gesturing to the roses.

"Such extraordinary children you have my friend. Never have I seen ones so young be such a comfort to each other." Soma said.

"Well, they have a remarkable Mother. If you will excuse us." Sebastian took a step away before hearing Soma's voice again.

"Agni and I were just going that way, we can go together, I'm sure we can help with your shopping, right Agni?"

"Yes Prince Soma." Sebastian sighed as they walked along.

"Dad?" Evian whispered.

"Yes my son?"

"Should we tell mama?"

"As of this moment we cannot do that, I cannot allow you to leave on your own and your siblings need me. We shall just have to wait and hope they tire of the experience." Evian shook his head.

"They won't."

"Isn't this great Ciel, we're having lunch and talking, just you, me and Alois?" Lizzy smiled.

"It's nice I suppose."

"You aren't enjoying this are you?" Alois asked picking Lenora up as she began to fuss.

"It's okay sweetheart, I have you." The blonde boy soothed.

"Brother, why is she unhappy?" Luca asked, he gently kissed his niece's head.

"All babies fuss Luca, she just wants me to hold her."

"She loves you very much doesn't she brother?"

"I'd like to think so." Ciel sipped slowly from his tea.

"I miss my babies." He said.

"Do you want to hold Lenora, I know It's not the same but maybe she'll help." Alois gave his daughter to Ciel and it seemed to make him more comfortable. Alois shook his head.

"Sebastian right, you're such a Mother."

"It's his fault."

"Never said it wasn't." Alois replied, Lizzy giggled.

"So, Alois, does Hannah like being a grandmother?"

"She adores Lenora. She's even trying harder to accept Naveen."

"She didn't like it when Naveen made Brother have a baby, Claude didn't either." Luca added taking a bite of his pie.

"He didn't make me do anything,I wanted Lenora." Alois explained.

"I know and so does she, Hannah says it was his fault and she thinks that he was being bad for it."

"For what?" Alois asked curiously.

"For her being in your belly. If he loves you, why would he want to-"

"He's not bad. Let's change the subject, you're to young to hear about things like that."

"Lizzy, you talked to Aunt Francis yesterday didn't you?'

"Yes, I did. She isn't at all happy about my new living arrangement. She told me to come home, and I said, but mother, I am home and until you understand why I left, you can't hope to understand why I'm-"

"Did you really?" Ciel's tone was of surprise.

"I did."

"Looks like living with us is s bad influence, sorry Lizzy."

"Oh no Ciel, don't be, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"When we're done, what are we going to do brother?'

"Walk around more, maybe go into that shop to get Lenora a few things and we'll see what happens."

"Sebastian should be around somewhere, we can check on the children too if you want Ciel.' Lizzy offered.

"That's a good idea." After leaving, the small group made their way down the street and entered the shop Alois had been wanting to see. Inside the shop was stocked with toys, clothes, books and other useful objects for children. Ciel looked around.

"My children wouldn't ever want to leave this shop." He commented to Lizzy.

"They do have a lot of lovely things." Lizzy admitted as she walked beside Ciel, through the small building. Ciel stopped in the toy section and immediately a porcelain doll in a light pink dress caught his eye.

"Rachel would love this." He said picking it up carefully and examining it closely before walking further down the isle.

"Brother, can I help?" Luca asked picking up a lilac dress with a ribbon across the waist.

"that's really pretty." Alois admitted holding it close to Lenora. The infant's eyes widened and she grasped for the dress.

"I think she likes it." Luca smiled.

"You're right, it would be perfect for when we take her for her first photographs, well, first professional ones anyway." Alois said allowing the baby to play with the dress.

"The boys would love these little boats." Ciel said quietly."Sebastian could take them out on really nice days and let them sail, he's always trying to find thing to do with the children."

"He's a good father, It's wonderful that he adores them like he does." Lizzy said helping Ciel carry the objects. Half an hour went by before they realized it.

By the time they had finished, Ciel had been forced to buy a wagon to pull all of their items.

"Do you think we over did it?" Alois asked.

"Maybe just a little." Ciel replied. "We should probably find Sebastian now."

"You're going to make him take the wagon aren't you?" Alois chuckled.

"Of course I am. You didn't expect me to keep track of it the entire day did you?"

"Poor Sebastian." Lizzy and Luca laughed.

"Yes, poor Sebastian, I'm doing it for him you know, he likes to feel needed."

"Well aren't you so nice?" The taller boy said sarcastically.

"I am, we'll both benefit from it,he'll see that I still need him for certain things and I'll be happy to know that I could make him feel as if he's fulfilling his purpose."

"That's an interesting way of looking at things." Alois shook his head in amusement as they continued their journey.

"Can I please have the sparkling dress daddy?" Rachel asked sweetly as she modeled it for him, twirling excitedly before giving a small courtesy.

"I think perhaps we should try another my dear." Sebastian said gently.

"It is very flashy for a child that small." Soma said.

"My Prince, many young girls enjoy such things." Rachel smiled at Agni.

"What would your mother think?" The four children giggled.

"I know!" Evian cried. "Mama would want sister Rachel to have it because it is long and pretty and she is happy in it."

"Is that so?" Evian nodded.

"I believe you are right, yes my dear Rachel, if this is the one you like best, you shall have it." The young demon ran into her father's arms and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy, this is a happy day!"

"It certainly is, we have almost everything we need. Your brothers and sisters have new outfits, we have the flowers, the decorations and the gift idea, what are we missing?"

"Mum!" Rowan shouted.

"Yay Rowan, that is a good answer." Vincent said as rhe children clapped.

"Such a wonderful family you have, Ciel would be happy for you I'm sure." Soma said as they left the shop.

""Why did Naveen go away?"

"To buy presents for Alois." Sebastian explained. "Come now, your mother is waiting." He turn to soma and Agni.

"I am terribly sorry but we must leave now. The children's mother will worried."

"I have heard great things about your wifefrom not only your children, but you as well, Agni and I must meet her." Soma said much to Sebastian's displeasure.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, you see-"

"Mama!" Evian cried happily and ran off before Sebastian could stop him.

Soma and Agni's eyes widened and the gasped as they saw Ciel kneeling down in front of the small child. Sebastian sighed. There would be a long day of explaining to get through.


	7. Chapter 7

Soma and Agni could only stare at the former Earl who was now speaking to his son about the dangers of leaving his father's side when he was outside.

"How is this possible?" Soma asked.

"It's a very long story, but I suppose there is no use hiding it any longer. However, it is not something to speak of on a crowded street." Sebastian replied. The older demon watched his mate lift Evian into his arms and place him in the wagon next to the items he had purchased.

'He's stalling.' Sebastian thought to himself shaking his head.

"Daddy may we go too?" Rachel asked waving to Ciel excitedly.

"Not by yourself, he will come over here...eventually."

"He will?"

"Certainly Rachel, he will have missed you all and so he will come and-"

"Give us hugs?"

"He always does does he not?"

"Yes. He is good, I will give him a very big hug."

"Sister, a big hug is a good idea, we must do that." Vincent said smiling.

"Dad, can I ride in that wagon too?"

"I don't know, you will have to ask." Angelina began to growl suddenly, this got Ciel's attention and he could no longer pretend not to notice them. The infant began to sob forcing her mother to come to her. Kathryn soon joined in.

Ciel pulled the wagon over to them and without so much as a greeting for the prince and Agni, he and Sebastian each took one of rhe twins, offering the baby girls a bottle.

"I don't understand what's going on." Soma cried out, "I thought the children were yours Sebastian, the oldest one-"

"They are. There is a proper place to speak about this, in private."

"Then we should go, I think Agni and I deserve an explaination, all this time, we believed Ciel was dead, to see him here now is-"

"You really don't, but I suppose you won't leave it alone until we do explain." Ciel grumbled rocking Angel gently in his arms as she continued to drink. When the infant had finished, she grasped Ciel's finger as she always did after a bottle. Ciel had taken it to be a gesture of affection.

"You're being so well behaved today Angel, I'm very proud." Ciel praised.

"Both twins have been very calm today." Sebastian informed his mate.

"Good." Kathryn once again sobbed.

"I believe Kathryn wants to spend sometime with you."

"Angel, do you want to see Daddy?" As if to answer, the tiny child made a grabbing motion toward her father.

"Such a smart girl." Sebastian said as they switched.

"Hello Kathryn." Ciel cuddled his youngest daughter. She stared up ar him contentedly.

" That's so sweet!" Lizzy said as she, Alois and Luca joined them.

"Ciel, perhaps we should get off the street and into a more private setting"

"They know, can't we be done with it and go home?"

"After all this time, you would leave just like that?" Soma cried angrily.

"Lower your voice." Ciel demanded sternly.

"May we play with the wagon?" Rachel pleaded.

"You can sit in it but don't open anything." After the older children were cheerfully seated in the wagon and the infants placed in the baby carriage to sleep, the group decided the best place to go would be the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian went in search of Naveen.

"Brother, I liked spending the day with you and Lenora." Luca said with a smile as they waited for Sebastian to return.

"I'm happy you came with us." The older boy replied.

"Can we get Hannah something for mother's day?"

"Of course we can, I asked Naveen to get it."

"What is it brother?"

"You can't tell her Luca, it won't be a surprise."

"I promise I won't."

"Do you remember when I asked you to come over and Naveen took a photograph of you, me and Lenora?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it would be nice to get her a nice locket that we could put it in."

"That's great, she's going to be so happy!' Luca exclaimed.

"I still can't believe you're really here, I have to tell you part of me is very angry with you for letting your friends think-"

"Now isn't the time, you were told and I'm not going to tell you again." Ciel said sternly.

"Oh no, he is upset, please do not be upset, we love you!" Rachel said taking Ciel's hand.

"I love you too, I'm not upset with you."

"We did not let anyone get lost." Vincent took Ciel's free hand and grinned up at him.

"I see that, I'm very proud." Soma shook his head. The boy in front of him looked like Ciel, a few times spoke in the same way but something was different. It didn't take long for Sebastian to return with Naveen and for the group to make their way to the manor.

"Mommy, can I please play with Luca?" Vincent asked when everyone was settled in the sitting room.

"If he wants to."

"Why are they calling you their mother, surely they understand that you can't be, Sebastian, have you not explained to your children-"

"I am their mother. I've changed quite a lot." Ciel announced.

"How could you possibly be a mother, you are a boy, and you are a child yourself, it doesn't make any sense at all to me."

"The information you are about to receive is to be kept secret, if you tell anyone, our would put the family in danger, should any harm come to any of my family as a result of you revealing it, I shall have to act accordingly." Sebastian warned.

Soma agreed.

"Very well, earlier you mentioned that you believed Ciel had died, for a short time that was true. You see I am not what you may consider a normal butler, I am in fact a demon." Soma and Agni stared for a long, silent moment.

"You must be joking, I haven't-" soma began.

"I assure you I am not. At the time Ciel and I had a contract. I would help him take revenge for his parents being killed and I would take his soul."

"It didn't quite work out that way, did it Alois?" Ciel said turning his head to look at the blonde boy.

"I said I was sorry." The slightly older boy replied, Ciel turned back to the conversation.

"If Sebastian was truly a demon, why would he not have taken what was owed to him, I have always thought that demons were evil monsters who were greedy and caused destruction wherever they went, Sebastian-"

"You didn't know the real me, you have no idea what terrible things I've done in my life. However, not all demons are the same, each of us has our own personality. I didn't take Ciel's soul because I love him, I had for a very long time. The day my beloved Ciel slipped away from me was the most painful event that I had ever experienced." Sebastian bowed his head as he remembered that day.

Ciel took his hand.

"It's alright now, I'm right here with you.

"poor daddy brothers,he was so sad that mommy slipped. Did he get hurt a lot daddy?" Rachel fretted.

"well, I-"

"Everything turned out fine and that's what really matters." Ciel interrupted. The child went back to playing. A long silence followed.

"Ciel, you are telling me that you are the mother of these children and Sebastian is the father, you died and yet you are here in front of me?"

"That's right." Ciel confirmed.

"I still can't believe that you were-"

"annoying as ever, I see."

"Some things never change my love." Sebastian whispered.

"So I see. Anyway, whether or not you believe it, the truth is in front of you now. Sebastian,I think it's time for the children to be taken home now."

"You can't just disappear again, we haven't seen you for such a long time." Soma complained. He stood up and embraced the former Earl, much to his displeasure. Ciel's eyes suddenly began to glow.

"Ciel, calm down, it's alright."Sebastian told him.

"then trade me places." Ciel hissed.

"I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid my dear Ciel is 's getting late and we have quite a long journey ahead of was nice to see you both again."

"Mommy, look, can I have it please?" Rachel asked. Ciel and Sebastian turned to find a tiny white kitten rubbing against her. Sebastian's eyes widened as he knelt down to see the creature.

"No." Ciel replied sharply. Rachel's smile disappeared.

"it likes me mommy, and I like it. It is a baby, just like Angel and Kathryn. Daddy likes it a lot, please mommy?"

"We have a dog, we don't need another animal."

Soma shook his head.

"you can't possibly be that little girl's mother,to deny her-" Ciel turned back to the prince. His blue eyes now crimson for the second time that day.

"If you really were her mother you would not deny your child the happiness. What kind of mother does such a thing?'

"I've had enough of this, don't you ever-"

"Ciel,my love,calm down the children are watching."

"didn't you hear that git, he-" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"I did yes, and I know that can be painful however, you must consider the source. He knows nothing about being a parent, you are an excellent mother to our children."

"Yes Mama, you are the best one, we even earned some money and dad said we were allowed to buy what we want, we bought presents for you because you are the best mama ever." Evian said giving Ciel a hug

"You did?'

"yes, Dad can we give mama the presents now?"

"I think now is a good time, your mother needs some cheering up. Sebastian took the vase of flowers and give one to each child,holding onto the remaining roses.

This one is from me Mama, I want you to have it." Evian grinned showing his small fangs Soma gasped.

"This is from me and Lovey Mum. We love you very much." Rowan gave his mother the flower. Rachel was next to give her gift.

"It is not a white rose like the other ones are, I hope you will love it anyway mommy." She shifted the kitten in her arms and gave Ciel the pink carnation.

"it's beautiful Rachel." Ciel said with a smile.

"Mommy, I do not need a kitty, I have you and Daddy and my brothers and sisters to be a happy Rachel with." She hugged him and allowed Vincent to give his.

"I love you Mommy and I am happy to be your baby boy." Lizzy and Alois were reduced to tears.

"That's so sweet!" They cried in unison. Naveen pulled him mate closer.

"Don't cry brother, I love you." Luca said

"I love you too Luca, very much."

"Now it's your turn Dad." Rowan said holding onto Ciel as the children decided a group hug would help their mother.

"Yes, it seems so." The older demon knelt down in front of his mate. All but two of these rose are from me, I simply wanted you to know that I appreciate you,all you do for our children, for m. I've put you through quite a lot during our time together and I cannot say it enough, I love you more than you can ever know. Each day that you are by my side is a day that I cherish. What others think of us,or our parenting is irrelevant, you will always be one hell of a mother." Sebastian said looking into Ciel's eyes.

"My prince, perhaps you owe our friends an apology." Agni suggested gently. He had been touched by the deeply of love. Ciel placed the flowers back in the vase and forgetting for a moment where they were, Sebastian pulled. Ciel close and kissed him.

" , Daddy loves mommy very much. It is a happy thing." Rachel exclaimed. Agni smiled.

"I can see that very easily. You have a good family."

"Yes. Sometimes Mommy and Daddy are funny and play with us."

"So it's true then, our Ciel is a mother, Agni, you're right." Soma stood up and bowed his head.

"You have my most sincere apologies. I was out of line forgive me." Sebastian smiled warmly.

"Since no physical harm was done, I think we can forgive you this time but I must warn you against future statements."

"I think we should be getting home now Sebastian, I'm not quite as forgiving as you've been with him." Ciel said.

"Please, there is so much to catch up on my friend, and I have apologized for my insult, can't you stay for a little while?" Ciel was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

"who can that be?' Lizzy asked curiously.

"I shall see, please stay here." Sebastian said excusing himself from the room.

He made his way to the door to find Undertaker and Grell.

"You again, why is it that I can't bring my family shopping without running into reapers?"

"it's good to see you too Bassy." Grell replied with only partial sarcasm.

"Grell here said he say you heading this way and I had to visit, especially after hearing about your new little one." Undertaker said.

"they are twins, and if you don't mind we were just -"

"I've met the older ones, can't let you leave without seeing your little ones, the young earl is very brave, a second set of twins, however did he manage?"

"If you ask me,he -"

"we didn't." Sebastian replied earning a laugh from Undertaker.

"Ciel is stronger than you think."

"He must have some strength in him, after the first set I would've been done."

"I suppose you could come in briefly, Grell, I advise you not to provoke Ciel, he is already upset." Sebastian led them to the sitting area. They wouldn't be getting home anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

the following day found Sebastian and the children in the smaller building just across the lawn.

"Now Children, I want the four of you to tell me something that you would like to thank your mother for."

The older demon sat down at the piano and placed some paper and a pen in front of himself.

"I can tell you Daddy, I can!"Rachel cried out excitedly holding her new kitten close.

"Yes Princess, what would you like to say?"

"I want to say thank you very much to Mommy because he gives us love and hugs and kitties and puppies"

"I know, I will say thank you for not letting scary things hurt us and when we aren't feeling well he stay up all night long so we can call him if we need him." Rowan added.

"That's very good children,what else?"

""For having us, he did not have to do that, for being Mama, because there is not anything better than our Mama's love, it is even more special than anything in the whole world!" Evian exclaimed. His siblings cheered in agreement. Sebastian turned to his son.

"Do you all feel this way about your mother?" Four heads nodded in unison.

"Mommy's love is the strongest thing ever."Vincent added. Sebastian was surprised to hear these comments from children so young.

"I want to say thank you for being our Mommy and telling us it is okay to be us." Vincent said as Sebastian wrote down the comments.

"For ones so young, you are very thankful, I didn't understand these feelings until I was much older. I am very proud of you all."

"Dad, can I ask for something?" Evian looked up at his father hopefully.

"Certainly."

"Can we make our thank you letter into something more special for Mama?"

"What would you like it to be?"

"Mama likes music, it would be such a happy thing to give Mama a song for Mama's day." Sebastian smiled.

"That is a wonderful idea." He said.

"Brothers, this is good, Mommy will be so happy and know that we love him so very much. Daddy can play it and we can sing it to him."

"Can there be drums in it?" Rowan asked. Evian placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and spoke gently.

"No Rowan, our song cannot have drums. But you can play them when we are all done for Mama."

"Promise Evian?"

"Yes, Mama will listen to your drums."

"mum is still angry at the strange man."

"Yes, I hope he will be better soon. I hope he does not just appear at our house like Mommy said he does. That would be scary."

"Your mother didn't mean they just appear Rachel, it means that they visit without any word that time are coming." Sebastian replied.

"Oh my, that does not sound nice either. What if mommy is not here when they are here?"

"they should consider themselves fortune." Sebastian said under his breath.

"What Daddy?"

"Nothing Princess, for now let's return to the task at hand shall we?"

Inside the castle Alois and Ciel sat with the youngest children.

"I'll have to ring his neck if they show up. They aren't even here and I'm irritated by them."

"I thought they seemed really nice." Alois said holding Lenora.

"Good, when they drop in, I'll send them to your house."

"it can't be as bad as all that."

"You only met them twice, you have no idea."

"They really seem to care for you though."

"They can care for me all they like, just from a distance away." Alois shook his head.

"You have so many people who missed you, Those two, Lizzy, that weird laughing guy."

"Alois, I know that you have a...thing with being loved and all but honestly, sometimes it isn't what you may think."

"I don't know, I think you're just overreacting. They were nice, for the most part."

Ciel sighed.

"it's enough to make me want to drink, I'm telling you, the house was basically-"

"Pardon me Master Ciel, Master Sebastian wishes for me to inform you that the children are going to be taking a trip with him into town, as long as it would be alright with you." Cynna said with a bow.

"Tell him not to bring home anything he's going to regret, I'm still angry at him for telling everyone."

"Yes Sir, if I may, should you have unwanted guests, the king could always...meet with them if you wish. They are sure to think twice after such a greeting."

"Most people would,I don't see them doing that." Cynna bowed once more and returned to Sebastian.

"Master Ciel is most displeased with you Sir. He wants you to know that you should not bring back anything you will have to regret later." Cynna said giving the message.

"it is a good thing we are going to get Mommy an apology cake, he might be angry at us forever." Vincent said.

"He's not angry at any of you, he is angry with me." Sebastian replied.

"On no, if Mommy is angry with Daddy, he will not have any hugs!"Rachel sobbed.

"Don't worry Dad, we will make sure you can have hugs from mum." Rowan promised.

"Thank you Children. When we return, we can give the cake to your mother and hope for the best."

"Is that why Finny brought us here, because Mum doesn't want you to come in the house?"

"No, I know that if I were to go into our home at the moment, it would cause your mother to ignore my presence and that would hurt me. If I stay awy voluntarily, that cannot happen."

"Mommy loves you. Daddy, why would he do that?"

"Because my dear, your mother has a few words from me that are not what you would call child friendly." Sebastian said leading the children from the building and down the path.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel held out her paper with pride as she walked down the hall to the library where Sebastian was reading silently.

"Daddy, come see, I made a present for my mommy." Sebastian put down the book and looked to his daughter.

"What do you have there my dear Rachel?" The young demon held the paper out to her father.

"I wrote a letter. Do you see it Daddy,aren't you proud?" Sebastian took it from her and smiled at the scribbled lines.

"Rachel my dear, your mother and I are always proud of you. You put a lot of effort into this I see. Will you read it to me?"

"You cannot read it Daddy, oh this is so sad!" Sebastian hated himself for causing such a reaction.

"My dear sweet daughter, I didn't mean to make you feel sad, but you see, sometimes as you get older you -"

"Oh my poor Daddy, I did not know you were that old. Mommy says it happens to people all the time. Mommy is not that way,he is not old." Sebastian sighed. His attempt to ease the sadness he had caused backfired, he was thankfully Ciel hadn't heard.

"I will show you Daddy, it says,

Dear. Mommy, you are a great mommy and I love you so much mommy.

you are my favorite mommy in the world,do you know that I like to be your Rachel?

"Thank you for giving me the kitty. I will call her kitty. I love daddy, my brothers,and our babies. Can we please play tea party outside?

You are a special mommy because you are mine, please do not forget to hug Daddy, or us because we will cry forever. But you never forget us so we are happy. I love you

Love from. Your baby girl

Rachel Ann.

"Well, that is quite a letter." Rachel beamed.

"Will mommy be happy to have it?"

"Certainly my dear. It will mean the world to him."

"Daddy do the strange men have mommies to love them?"

"That I don't know, not everyone does. That is the reason I tell you children to be grateful to him."

Will they come and see mommy?"

"more than likely they will visit one day. "

"They were happy to see my mommy."

"yes, they care about him."

"there are a lot of people that care about mommy."

"that's mother has quite a lot of love."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When I am a grown up Rachel, may I be a mommy too?"

"you may have children of your own one day, when you are much older than your grandfather."

"I will be a good mommy, like my mommy is. I want to play with my babies and hug them and love them, but instead of having mommy's day I will have baby day."

"Baby Day?"

"yes, when I tell them I am happy to be a mommy."

"So you wish to carry on the tradition of what your mother has been doing?" Rachel nodded.

"that would be very nice."

"Yes because mommy said it is very important to tell babies they are loved."

"He's right, children are much happier if you do so." Rachel tilted her head.

"You know?"

"Yes, how would you feel if your mother and I didn't say we love you?"

"I would cry lots, because I would not know." She said sadly.

"This is why it is important. My mother would tell me every day, your grandmother Rachel and grandfather Vincent never let a day pass without telling your mother and for a long time, your mother was very happy."

"Then Mommy was sad?"

"For a while, but then I found him and he is here now. He's the mother this time around and he believes that his we should always let you children know just how precious you all are to us."

"Then My Mommy should have Mommy's Day, why does he make it Baby Day?"

"Because my dear, you and your siblings are more important to him than celebrating himself. He is so happy that you are here and safe."

"Why would we not be safe, you and mommy protect us."

"Yes, and we will continue to do so. I only mean that when your mother was pregnant with you and your brother, he nearly lost you both and-" Sebastian stopped recalling the night the twins were born.

"Sebastian, I don't want them to think this happened because of them. Whatever you say to our children, make sure they know how much I love them.I don't blame them for this" Ciel had said weakly as he rested against the older demon, he had been looking at his newborn son and daughter while he spoke.

"And what Daddy?"

"Well, it frightened him of course." He replied keeping his promise.

"Oh no, we almost got lost and mommy was afraid, we are bad babies!"

"No, it wasn't your fault Princess. He wanted you very much and didn't want you to go. You stayed and made us so happy."

Rachel hugged her father.

"I love you Daddy, I will not go away from you and mommy, I promise."

"Thank you Rachel, that makes me very happy." Sebastian kissed the top of the child's head and released her.

"Now then my dear, we should go and assemble your brothers, we should get to work on our gift."

"Okay Daddy!" She said with a smile and ran excitedly from the room. Sebastian sat still, remembering how he almost lost Ciel was still painful. He recalled his mate struggling through nine months of pain and the birth. He loved his children but had Ciel died as a result, he couldn't be sure that he was capable of forgiving himself for allowing his mate to die.

"Sebastian, are you alright?"Ciel called from the doorway.

"Of would I not be?"

"You tell me." The young demon walked over and sat down next to Sebastian.

"I was just explaining to our daughter the reason most of the day on mother's day is celebrating our children more than you. I told her you nearly lost both of them and you were frightened by the experience."

"You didn't tell her what happened after they were born did you?"

"no, I promised you is would not. It was painful. Ciel, the memory of that night as you leaned against me, how difficult the labor was, I wanted so much to trade places with you and take it all away from you. If it had been possible, I would have done so without a second thought."

"I know you would. But I'm already now."Ciel said softly, he placed his palm on Sebastian's cheek.

"I never wanted to cause you all that pain, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Sebastian. If I didn't want the children, I had options, it was my fault not yours."

"it is, at least partly, I knew the consequence and yet, I allowed them to be born. I don't regret our children Ciel, but in some way, I regret making you a mother in the first place, none of this would have -" Ciel kissed him.

"What you regret is exactly what I'm thankful for. I wanted children, I know it was hard to realize at first but when I did, I was happy I told you before, whatever I went through, it was worth it. To see you smile at your newborn children each time was wonderful. I don't regret being a mother at all, but I understand. I love you so much."

"I love you too Ciel, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being as amazing as you are, for the love you've given to me and our beautiful family." Ciel smiled and kissed him again, this time with more wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Look brothers, Daddy loves mommy lots!" Rachel exclaimed, at the sound of their daughter's voices, the two pulled away, their faces turning red.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"I got my brothers for us." She answered.

"Mum, that's icky." Rowan complained making a face.

"Well, since you're all here, I suggest we head out." Sebastian said.

"To where,you five have been taking off a lot lately."

"We cannot tell you mommy, it is a surprise."

"Vincent!" The other three cried angrily.

"I am sorry brothers and sister, I did not mean to be bad." Vincent rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Come here Vincent." Ciel held out his arms to his son, the boy ran to him, climbing onto his lap. Sebastian knelt down and stroked the boy's hair while Ciel cuddled him.

"Children, I understand that you are upset, but sometimes things happen accidentally and everyone at one time or another goes through it. Would you like for your mother and I to act like that if you make a mistake?"

"No." The children cried in unison. "Sorry Brother Vincent."

"I want my mommy!" He sobbed burying his face in Ciel's shirt.

"I'm right here Vincent." His mother soothed.

"Vincent, would you like to spend time with your mother, we can work on what needs done later?" The child nodded. He looked up into Ciel's eyes.

"you want me too don't you mommy?" Ciel's heart was breaking for his son.

"I'll always want you Vincent, you're my little boy.'

Vincent smiled through his tears. Sebastian stood once more.

"Come along children, your brother needs some time with your mother and we have work to do." After Sebastian left, He ran into Tanaka.

"Master Vincent isn't taking part in the activity this afternoon?"

"I'm afraid not, he is having one on one time with Ciel."

"I see, sometimes a child just needs some time with their parents away from everything, and master Ciel is most definitely a wonderful mother."

"Yes, I have said this from the beginning Tanaka,and will continue to say it as long as I live. Ciel is one hell of a mother." Tanaka nodded.

"You won't get any arguments here Sebastian. I absolutely agree. He could probably give his dear mother a run for it."

"I have no doubt about that." Sebastian said then bid him goodbye, it was no exaggeration, Sebastian had met Rachel Phantomhive, He had a very high opinion of her, but his Ciel had surpassed her in his opinion.


	10. Chapter 10

"I am so excited, Mommy's day is coming. Cousin Lizzy, it is a happy thing!" Rachel cried.

"Your mommy is going to be so happy to see the surprise,I can't wait to see how adorable all of you look in your outfits."

"Mommy is a good and nice and lovey mommy."

"Yes, I see that." Lizzy giggled she loved the children's high opinion of Ciel.

"Cousin Lizzy, are you going to go spend mommy"s day with your mommy?" The smile faded from Elizabeth's face.

"No Rachel, I don't think so."

"that is so sad, is she a bad mommy?"

"not exactly, she just wants me to do something that I don't like."

"Sometimes mommy and daddy ask me to do things I do not like too."

"That's different sweetie." Lizzy found herself in a tight embrace.

"Poor cousin Lizzy, do not worry, I will share my mommy so you are not sad."

"Thank you, that's very nice." The older girl said returning the hug.

"My mommy loves you Cousin Lizzy."

"I know he does, I love him too, he's always been good to me."

"He was?"

"Yes, he protected me, and made sure I had everything I needed when I was with him."

"That is good,I would be so sad if you did not have something."

"Thanks to your mommy and daddy, I always will have things."

"Are you going to have babies someday?"

"Rachel Ann, that's enough." Ciel said entering the room with Angelina and Kathryn.

"I'm sorry, she has some sort of thing with babies." He said placing the infants in their bassinets.

"It's alright, she's just curious."

"Yes I am curious Rachel, Cousin Lizzy, These are our babies,do you like them?"

"Rachel, Lizzy has met Angelina and Kathryn before, she helps take care of them too. You only need to introduce your sisters once, she won't forget." Ciel seated himself between the two infants and gave each a bottle.

"How do you do that Ciel, feed them both together , isn't it difficult?"

"At times. You get used to it, it was harder with Rachel and Vincent. It wasn't easy to get those two to be still long enough to have a bottle."

"we were wiggly" Rachel explained.

"You still are, my little movers."

""but you love us anyway, even when we make you go up the wall." Ciel chuckled.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Daddy said that Mey-Rin and Finny made him go up the wall and will make him ring their annoying necks."

"I guess I'm going to have to have a talk with him then."

"Is daddy in trouble?"

"yes. He shouldn't be teaching you children that kind of thing."

"oh no, are you going to put daddy in the corner?"

"if I have to."

"oh dear, daddy is in big trouble." The child fretted.

"Wait, you can't just go-" Mey-Rin's panicked voice cried out. Ciel had a terrible feeling about the person his maid was talking to.

"what's wrong Ciel?" Lizzy asked worriedly.

"If that's who I think it is, Sebastian is going to wish he had thought before opening his mouth."

"Ciel, how wonderful to see you again,Agni and I just could not wait to see-"

"Rachel, go get Daddy for me please." Ciel said cutting Soma off.

"Yes. Mommy." The young demon rushed from the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ciel growled.

"Ciel, please don't get angry." Lizzy pleaded.

"We just wanted to stop by for a few days and -"

"the hell you will, you were warned. You can't just stop by and expect-" Sensing her mother's anger, Angelina began to growl and squirm, Kathryn whimpered softly.

"Ciel, maybe you should calm down, the twins seem upset." Lizzy said nervously.

"I'm not going to -"

"Ciel dear, you wanted to see me?"

"You," Ciel turned to his mate. "What's this?" He pointed to their guests."

"Prince Soma and Agni."

"very good Sebastian, since you did this, when they get on my nerves, I'm holding you responsible m, did you know they plan to stay a few days?"

'My darling Ciel, I had no idea they were going to visit so soon."

"What have we done to make you so angry?" Soma asked clearly confused.

"I told you I'm not as forgiving as Sebastian. If you're staying here, you'll be sharing the building across the yard with Sebastian."

"you intend to through me out of my own home?" Sebastian wasn't all that surprised.

"From now until they leave, you can call that place home."

"But-"

"Quiet. As for you two, Mother's day is very close. If you're going to be here, you should know that the day is very important to me-"

"what a selfish-'"

"I'd advise you to stop talking,it's going to end badly for the three of us if you continue." Sebastian whispered.

"For your information, not that I need to explain myself to a whiny person like you, but it wasn't easy for me to accept being a mother at first, it's important to me because it's more for my children, It's not even about me, I celebrate the fact that they're alive, that I have this time with them. I nearly lost Rachel and Vincent before they were born. I have never been so scared. I will not have anyone ruin this for them. If at anytime you decide you want to be the center of attention, don't."

"We will respect your rules Ciel,you have my word." Soma vowed.

"Pardon me Masters, Alois and Lenora have arrived." Cynna announced.

"Show them in." Ciel replied. Seconds later, Alois walked in with his infant daughter in his arms.

"Did we come at a bad time?" He asked looking around at the expressions on everyone's face.

"No, were about done here. You can sit down if you like."

"Thank you, I haven't had the chance all doesn't like it, I have to be walking around constantly or rocking."

"I know how that is.I've been through it with all my little ones." The group was amazed at how quickly Ciel calmed down when he was talking about the children. It seemed as if none of the anger he had felt had been expressed.

"She's starting to not sleep too. It's really hard." Alois looked down at the sleeping child and smiled.

"She's worth it though, I wouldn't trade my baby girl for anything, it's funny, before Lenora, I thought I had everything I could ever want with Naveen, Luca and Hannah.I didn't think I could be happier, but then here she is."

"Yes, I know what that feels like too. When I hold my children, it's such an amazing feeling, and I can't believe that something so wonderful came from someone like me."

"I don't understand what just happened." Soma looked to Sebastian and Agni.

"It's a mother thing." Alois replied..

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means you're not a mother so you can't understand."

"Well, I think we're gonna to excuse ourselves and get set up in our quarters,I would like to have the children visit later if you don't mind." Sebastian said ushering Soma and Agni quickly from the room.

"I'll consider it." He heard his mate call back before continuing the discussion with Alois.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rose in the morning sky and sent beams of light through the Castle windows. It had taken a fair amount of apologies and attempts at nuzzling Ciel to get the young demon in a good enough mood to agree to allow Sebastian, Soma and Agni to return to the castle.

Inside the towering structure, Ciel lay asleep with his infant daughters close by and Pluto curled up beside the bed in his usual spot.

Sebastian stood in the doorway gazing at Ciel.

"Today is the day my love, and soon the time will come to wake up. Our little ones have an assortment of gift for you, you deserve everything in the world my beautiful Ciel and I would give it to you without hesitation. You have given me everything I could hope for." He whispered crossing the room and lying down on his side of the bed.

He reached out and stroked his mate's hair affectionately. A faint smile appeared on Ciel's face.

"Whatever you're dreaming, I hope you continue to enjoy pleasant dreams. You have more love than you know,you have my heart eternally and my unwavering devotion." The young demon shifted his head in his sleep.

Kathryn and Angelina began to fuss, catching the attention of their father and waking their mother. Ciel opened his eyes to see his mate beside him.

"Good morning my love,did you sleep well?"

"I did, right now though I have to -" Sebastian kissed him.

"I will care for Angel and Kathryn, you relax and enjoy the stillness while it lasts." Sebastian rose from the bed and set to work feeding the twins. Ciel watched, he loved to see Sebastian interact with their children. He found himself feeling grateful that Sebastian was such an amazing father. It made Ciel happy to see the love his mate had for the little ones the genuine smile that was always there when the older demon was with them.

After eating, the girls were again asleep and Sebastian returned to Ciel's side.

"Happy Mother's Day my dear Ciel." Sebastian said pulling him close so that he was resting his head on his chest. The young demon closed his eyes,he listened to Sebastian's steady heartbeat.

"This is nice, lying here this way."

"It is indeed, are you hungry?"

"I can wait, you just fed the twins, you shouldn't feed too many at once." Ciel replied.

"my darling Ciel, you feed all of us, everyday I will be fine."

"I just don't want you ill again, I need you to be okay."

"I promise you I will be, I will ask the servants afterwards if it makes you feel better."

"I can -"

"You need a break,it's not a simple task to feed seven of us."

"I'm fine, I'm used to it. I don't even get lightheaded anymore."

"That's because after you feed us, I offer you to eat without much delay,there is no time for you to begin feeling the effects."

"I shall take over for the next several days, the servants never refuse to help."

"No they don't, they really care about us,more than just a job."

"They feel as if they are among family. They truly love you...Prince Soma does as well."

"Why bring him into this?"

"Because it's important for you to know that what he said to you was said as a result of not being able to understand your new life and family. He lost you Ciel and it was painful for both of them." Sebastian explained.

"Why do you have to try to make me think differently, they were told not to come unannounced and here they are."

"Yes my love, but do you recall when Lady Elizabeth came to us unannounced before out beautiful daughters were born?"

"She's different, Lizzy's family."

"True, but perhaps Prince Soma feels as if you are the family he never really knew. He said something to the effect of not having anyone who cared for him in his own home when you met."

"He has Agni."

" Lady Elizabeth has Paula and still turned to you."

"We're related, He's -"

"Is it so hard for you to see that you mean so much to so many?"

"He's annoying, he acts like a -"

"spoiled child, but a child nonetheless,you are a mother can you not feel something for someone who has not truly known a mother's love?" Ciel seemed to think about it for a while.

"It is sad, I'll admit that. I would never want that for our children."

"Thankfully they are fortunate enough to have you for all eternity, Soma and Agni should have some sense of family should they not?"

"I suppose so. What are you asking?"

"only that you give them a chance, I know Prince Soma's comments hurt you, he acknowledged the mistake and apologized. He would have done anything for you during your life as a human, is it not possible for that loyalty to remain?"

"Sebastian -"

"You want to surround our children with those who not only love them but will provide loyalty and protection don't you?"

"That's why you brought the servants, and the reason for the guard."

"Please my love, think about it. I will be taking them to London along with the children this morning, as we talked about. I have asked Alois and Naveen over as well. They will arrive this afternoon."

"Don't forget to pick up my Mother's gift and Ann's." Ciel reminded him.

"Certainly not. My family will be arriving later as well."

Sebastian repositioned both himself and Ciel see that the young demon was now lying on his back on the mattress with Sebastian leaning over him staring deeply into his eyes.

"I love you so much Ciel, I always have. I could never ask for a better mother for my children, a more amazing mate, I know I say this often but it is worth repeating."

"I love you too. I'm proud to be our children's mother. I'm proud of you for being the loving father you are, if it had been our contract days, I wouldn't have thought it was possible,but thank you."

"You taught me to be the way I am now. Behind all good fathers, there is always an extraordinary mate showing them the way." Sebastian kissed Ciel and began to nuzzle him lovingly.

"Charmer." Ciel said with a smile.

"Is it working?"

"It is today, I don't know what it is but I feel better now."

"Good. Perhaps all you needed was to be cuddled for a while."

"I didn't like a lot of affection as a human, I don't understand why -"

"You found me, I know when to hold you and when you prefer to be let go. Perhaps that and my love for you is what caused the change."

"Damn Demon." Ciel said softly nuzzling back.

"yes however I am your damn demon, eternally."

"Good, I wouldn't want it any other way." After another kiss Sebastian and Ciel could hear the excited shouts from their four oldest children. They sat up as the children entered smiling brightly.

"Mama, you are awake,I'm happy today." Evian said climbing up to sit with his parents.

"I'm glad you are." Ciel hugged his son.

"It's a special day mum, Do you know?" Rowan asked allowing Evian to help him up.

"Yes, I didn't forget, today is our day to tell you all how precious you are to us."

"Baby Day is here Daddy!" Rachel cried. " Happy Baby Day Brothers and sisters"

"Happy Baby day sister Rachel!" The boys called back giving her a hug.

"I am happy to be Mommy and Daddy's baby Rachel."

"We're happy to have you all. Each one of you is a gift, we love you so much."

'we are presents?" Vincent cuddled into Ciel's side.

"Yes, each one of you is a gift that your father and share. We're very proud of you all, the way you take care of each other is exactly how a family should be. I'm very proud and happy to be your mother."

"Even me Mum?"

"Of course, you're my youngest son, how could I not be?" Rowan smiled.

"You are our very favorite mommy ever!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Thank you my little ones, for being here with us, for the joy you give us each day." Ciel turned to his mate.

"Will you go get the boxes?"

"Of course." The older demon walked to the closet and pulled the stack of neatly wrapped boxes down from the shelf, he placed them on the bed.

"Mama, those are presents!"

"That's right. From your father and I."

Sebastian handed out the boxes and watched the children unwrap them. Rachel pulled out her doll and squealed with delight.

"She is so pretty Mommy and Daddy, I love her so much, I am a happy Rachel."

She cuddled the doll, The boys pulled out their gifts next.

"Mama and Dad bought us boats!"Evian's eyes lit up instantly.

"Will they sail in our lake?"

"That's the idea, your father's been wanting to find more to do with you."

"We like playing with Dad and you, will you please play?"

"I'm going to watch." Ciel said rubbing Vincent's hair.

"I will sit with Mommy and my new doll." Rachel grinned.

After several minutes of excitement, the children turned to Ciel.

"Mama?" Evian took Ciel's hand.

""We love having Baby Day with you and Dad, it is very special to us that you love us so much. You make sure we have baby day everyday. We know we are loved because we were allowed to live in your tummy so we could be with you,you feed us and hug us and never leave us. We are very happy that you do all of those things for us. We are proud of you for being our Mama. That is why we thought about what we wanted to do today and this time, instead of having Baby Day all day, we want to have Mama's Day, please?"

Ciel was touched.

"You all feel this way?"

"Yes." The answer came in unison.

"I don't know what to say" The last time Ciel had allowed Sebastian to celebrate Mother's Day for him was before Rachel and Vincent were even thought of.

"Say you will grant your children this opportunity."Sebastian suggested.

"But they're so much more important than -"

"Celebrating their mother is important to them and to me."

"But I don't -"

"Please Mommy, we will cry, and you do not like when we cry." Rachel began to sniffle.

Ciel sighed.

"Just this once." The children cheered.

"Daddy, he said yes, we get to celebrate Mommy today!"

"I heard. We should start immediately before your mother changes his mind."

"oh no, Mum, you can't do that,we want you to be loved."Rowan fretted.

"I won't." Ciel promised. Sebastian leaned him back on the pillow.

"Then stay right here, I will bring you something to eat, get comfortable my dear, you have a wonderful day ahead of you and I want you to be you comfortable Ciel?"

"Very."

"Good, Children, we have worked to do, before we go to London, I want your mother to be relaxed and have everything he will need."

"I'll get Mum a book." Rowan said rushing from the room with his new boat.

"I will get Mama the music, then he can listen while he reads." Evian dashed off in the direction of the stairs.

"What can we do Daddy?"

"You and Vincent will help me get something for your mother to eat, go on down stairs now, I shall be along shortly." The twins raced into the hall leaving their parents alone.

"am I doing the right thing Sebastian?"

"it's called mother's day, I don't see why not."

"They're only children, I'm supposed to take care of them."

"Ciel, you must let go of that feeling. Once in awhile, there is nothing wrong with being taken care of." Sebastian kissed him and made his way to the door, he turned back.

"In regard to Prince Soma, I ask you to keep in mind one saying, To error is human, to forgive...is Devine." Ciel shook his head..

"If it's not one thing -" he heard. Sebastian chuckle.

"I'm grateful that my father left just enough memories that particular stage in our lives that -"

"That you could tease me about that too?"

"My dear Ciel, If I didn't tease you a bit on occasion what kind of mate would I be?"

"The kind that doesn't get in much trouble."

"The trouble is half the fun." The older demon's smirk turned into a genuine,loving smile.

"I do love you Ciel, you know that"

"Yes, I love you too, damn demon."

"I shall return shortly, my beautiful, disobedient dog."


	12. Chapter 12

It was mid afternoon by the time Sebastian's group returned and began setting up for the surprise.

"When can I wear my princess Rachel dress daddy?"

"As soon as we finish, Finny, do you recall your instructions?"

"Yes. Mr. Sebastian."

""Now would be a perfect time to carry out the task." Finny nodded and left.

"It's a good idea to have the celebration outside Cousin Sebastian, your courtyard is beautiful." Naveen placed the final chair in its place.

"Ciel loves it here. What better place to do it?"

"None."

"Have you given Alois his gift?"

"Not yet, I can hardly wait though. My Alois deserves all-"

"We're finished setting up the flowers, what else can we do?" Soma asked hoping that Ciel would forgive him if he did his best to get the space ready.

"If you like,you can ask Lady Elizabeth if she needs help decorating."

"Right, come Agni, we have work to do."

"Yes my prince."

"Dad, Lovey thinks Mum should be in the seat in front. So he can see us."

"Yes Rowan, I agree, I planned to have him sit in the middle seat between your grandmothers."

"Dad?" Evian called from behind causing his father to turn.

"Yes Evian?"

"I'm nervous, will they laugh?"

"Of course not. If they do, I will handle the situation."

"I am done, I did it. Come and see I made the hearts." Rachel clapped grinning.

"Excellent work my dear, now, go ask Mey-Rin for help with your dress, take Evian and Rowan with you."

Rachel stood between her brothers and took their hands.

"Come brothers, we have to go put on the pretty things." Sebastian smiled at the sight of his children walking hand in hand inside.

"Vincent, are you ready?"

"Yes, I will do it, I am smart and good and I can do it"

"That's right my son, get ready to go inside and bring your mother, grandparents Alois and you may invite Mey-Rin, Bard, Tanaka and Cynna." Vincent rushed through the door and began his journey.

"It's really good to have you here." Ciel said hugging his parents and Madam Red as they arrived.

"Ciel, I missed you, can you play?" Scarlet asked.

"I missed you too, maybe in a while. Come sit down everyone."

Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive sat down with their son. Alois had picked Lenora up from her carriage and was showing her off to Scarlet who enjoyed seeing the baby.

"Is she your baby?"

Yes, and I love her very much."

"Even more than anything in the world?"

"yes. She's very special to me, just like you are to your mother."

Ciel was elated, everyone he loved was there now and he couldn't have been happier.

"Happy Mother's Day." Rachel said hugging him once again.

"Thank you,and to you. I'm so glad you're all here."

"Ciel, you see us everyday, or nearly that" Rachel replied.

"I know, but I really am glad to have you all here."

"We're happy to be here too Ciel." His father pulled him into a hug. The young demon always held onto his family,afraid of losing them again. Rachel and Vincent promised their son that they were always going to be there for him, Ciel would always reply that he knew but couldn't stop himself from it.

"Mommy, I brought you a pillow for the chair so you can relax, and I got you a drink so you can talk to Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent and Madam Red." Vincent said walking in slowly in an attempt at not spilling the glass.

"Vincent, you don't have to do that." Ciel began to stand up to help his son.

"No mommy, I can do it, I am smart and good. You are good too and I want to take care of you."

"I appreciate that but -" his mother grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back down into his seat.

"It's one day Ciel, do you remember how important it was to you each mother's day to help your father care for me?"

"Yes but that was different."

"How?"

"You deserved it, you always took care of us and never asked for anything back. You said my love and a smile were all you needed."

"Tell me, did you ask for him to do this?"

"No. The children have been doing this all day though and -"

"Then what makes you feel like you don't deserve it?"

"They're not supposed to take care of me, I want them to play and be happy, it's not their job."

"Nor was it yours and we allowed in a while it's a good idea to have a break and if they want to care for you,to celebrate you, it's good for them to be able to do so. Why are you so afraid of it?"

"I feel like a bad mother if I do, they took care of me the entire time I was pregnant with Angelina and Kathryn, then while I was recovering after they were born. Sebastian had to care for them and I-"

"My dear son, did you hear yourself, Sebastian is they're father isn't he?"

"Yes. As their mother I-"

"Vincent, sweetheart, do you think your mother is a bad one?" Madam Red asked.

"No, Mommy is the best mommy in the world."

"Did he ask you or your brothers and sister for anything special?"

"Mommy never does that, we want to be good babies and give him lots of love. We feel so sad when we cannot help." Vincent handed the objects to Ciel.

"When our babies lived inside mommy, he did not want us to help either, we were unhappy and wanted to help, he finally let us. We were happy. Dad said it is very important to take care of mommy."

"That's right, and because you want to, and aren't asked to do so, that says a lot about the kind of mother you have." The older Vincent said.

"Guess what."

"What sweetie?"

"Mommy loves us so much that instead of mommy 's day, we have baby day."

The Phantomhives seemed confused by the term.

"Will you explain what that is ?" His grandfather asked.

"Baby Day is when mommy and dad give us extra hugs and tell us they are happy to be our mommy and dad. Isn't that a happy thing?"

"It certainly is."

"So tell me Ciel, why are you not a good mother if they feel that way, as your mother, I think you should allow this. It's only one day,and even if it's a little more, once in a while to show appreciation won't make you a bad mother." Ciel picked Vincent up and held him close.

"I love you mommy." The child rested his head on his mother.

"I love you too, I'll try to let you do a few things to help,thank you Vincent."

"You are welcome mommy. I am so happy to be your baby Vincent."

"I'm happy you are too." There was a long silence as everyone watched the mother and son.

"Mommy, Dad wants you to come outside to the courtyard when you are all done."

"Does he?"

"Yes, and we want you to, Grandma Rachel, Grandpa Vincent,Alois, Madam Red, you have to come grandmother and grandfather come, Dad told them to come out. It will be a happy thing."

"Will you please come mommy?"

"If it means that much to you, I can't exactly refuse." Soon after finishing what was in his glass, Ciel found himself outside and sitting.

The courtyard was beautifully decorated with white roses in elegant vases all lined up on either side of a small walkway, Chairs were placed in neat rows all leading up to a stage that stood straight ahead.

The piano was just below it and the rest of the Michaelis children were speaking to their father.

The servants were instructed to sit in the back row and Naveen greeted Alois in the second.

"Hello my precious ones." He said kissing Alois softly before smiling at his daughter.

"Hello Love, i missed you."

"Well, I'm here now and you don't have to anymore."

They sat down in the second row, while Vincent led Ciel to his seat. Soma and Agni sat apart from the group.

"I can't wait to see how Ciel will react to the performance." Soma whispered to Agni.

"Do you like the decorations and hearts?" Lizzy asked.

"They're perfect." Ciel said as he gazed at the tree whose branches held paper hearts that were clearly made by the children.

It wasn't long after that that the King and queen arrived but were careful not to frighten Soma and Agni.

"Everyone is here, I am nervous." Evian grabbed onto Sebastian.

"I understand your feeling Evian,it's not always easy to get up in front of a large group,especially your first time. But look who is in the front." Sebastian pointed to Ciel.

"Mama is there, he will not be mean."

""No, and he will never allow anyone else to be either."

"Dad, will Mama be very proud?"

"He is already proud." Sebastian straightened his son's suit jacket.

"You and your brothers and sister will do a magnificent job, just keep in mind that you're doing this for your mother and if it helps , keep your eyes on him, don't pay attention to anyone else."

"Okay Dad, I'm going to try for Mama."

"That's my boy, now I need you to also remember to be loud enough for everyone to hear you. Let's get you and your brothers and sister in place." Sebastian turned to Vincent.

"Come along Vincent, the time has come." Vincent grinned and hugged Ciel.

"You will like this, I have to go now but I will be back soon." He promised, Seconds later the children were in a line on stage and looking out at the crowd.

"Hello Mommy!"Rachel called waving,earning a smile from everyone in the audience.

"Hello Princess." Her mother replied.

"This is a pretty princess Rachel dress."

"I see that."

"Hello Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent, do you like the Princess Rachel dress?"

"It's beautiful dear."

"Thank you" Rachel gave a small curtsey. The audience let out a soft ,collective "awe".

"Alright now children, we should get started, we have kept your mother waiting long enough." Sebastian walked on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to share this moment with us, the children have never been on stage before so I ask that you help them feel comfortable." The audience clapped and cheered. Evian grinned showing off his little fangs with delight Vincent beamed proudly while Rachel began twirling,Rowan smiled but held Lovey close to his chest.

"Thank you, my dear friends and family, today is a very special day, especially for a select few demons who were fortunate enough to know what a mother's love feels like. Today, the children have decided to show their love and appreciation for their mother through music. Mother of you already know of the struggles that my darling Ciel went through for our children,his bravery and love are unmatched. I personally am thankful for you Ciel, you are nothing short of amazing. It is for this reason that our children stand before you and have written the words themselves. My role was only to piece them together and play the piano. We hope you enjoy this performance ." Sebastian left the stage and sat down on the piano bench next to his infant daughters.

Once the soft melody began, Sebastian nodded to his children and their song began.

"Thank you for watching over us

All of the sleepless nights you stayed awake

Thank you for holding us when we cry.

Thank you for every stepping stone and the path that will always bring us home

Thank you for the time you for the time you took to know the hearts inside of us

You let us have this life

then you gave us wings to fly

we learned to dream cause you believe in us

There's no power like it in the world

no treasure equal to it's worth

The gift of our mother's love

Thank you for every happy day that fills up our memories

Thank you for every selfless unknown thing we know you did for us

Thank you for giving us a chance to find our voice

and be strong enough to play

you let us start this life

then you helped us learn to dream cause you believe in us

There's no power like it in this world

no treasure equal to it's worth

the gift of our mothers love

We thank you for a mother's love" As the soft music ended the audience clapped their approval Ciel was moved to tears and Soma and Agni were amazed.

"We made mommy sad." Rachel said hanging her head.

"They're happy tears Rachel."

"Awe, the young master is so happy, yes he is."

"They were amazing!" Finny added. Sebastian was back on stage.

"Thank you for your kind support, my dear. Ciel, it doesn't stop there you see, our children love you so much that they wish to tell they're new friends about you.

Rowan stepped forward with his bear.

"Hello, I am Rowan Daniel and this is Lovey. My mum is the best because he is here for us and makes sure we have everything we need. He even gave us a puppy and two new babies,they are sisters. I love my mum, he didn't have to let me be his baby but I am his baby and that makes me happy. He gave me Lovey when I was a new baby. Mum is very smart and protects us from scary things and Dad protects mum. That makes us all happy. I love you lots mum." Rowan turned to let Rachel have a turn. She turned to Soma and Agni.

"I am Mommy's baby. Rachel Ann. Shame on you for saying mean things to my mommy but Daddy says it is because you are human and do not understand us. I will be a helpful Rachel so you can understand that mommy is the best mommy ever. Mommy is so nice and good. He gives us love and makes us happy. I am so happy that mommy wanted to be a mommy and wanted us too. I am mommy's princess and I love him very much. He shares candy and stories and he is the best mommy. He is a better mommy than you would be." She waved have finger at Soma and glared.

"Mommy is pretty and cuddly and funny. I love you mommy.." She said skipping back into her place.

""I am Mama's very first baby Evian. I knew Mama loved me before he knew. I was the first one to meet Mama and I love him very much. It is not easy for him sometimes. We are always first and he even made baby day for us. He let us live in his tummy and I know it was not something that feels nice. Mama did it for us so we can be together and there are not many babies that get to have that. Some send babies to the scary place, but not our Mama. He wanted us, he would have gone away from us so we will be okay. Please Mr. Prince Sona, try to be nicer and let Mama know you are visiting before you do, it makes him unhappy. It is not nice but we do have a great Mama. If he let's you come back to visit, you will see. If he was not a good Mama, when we were in his tummy, mama would not have let us stay. Maybe it is because you are human or maybe because you do not know what a good mama does, I am sorry that you could not have that. I love you Mama, I am happy to be with you."

"My name is. Vincent Sebastian. My mommy loves me so much that I was named for two important people. I am proud of my mommy he makes me happy and I always feel loved. Mommy cuddles me when I cry and gives me good things.I love my mommy so much, he is fun and plays with us. I am sad when he is sad because I do not like it. He made Baby Day all for us, he taught us to play in the snow and to be extra careful on ice. He promised to love us forever. We are his forever babies. We love you mommy, please do not ever think you are bad." Vincent pleaded.

Ciel tried to hide the fresh tears but the children walked to the edge of the stage.

"May we come to you?" Evian asked, Ciel nodded and stood up to greet them as they rushed down the small steps and into. Ciel's arms. Ciel knelt down and held them.

"Thank you, I love you all so much. You truly are gifts. I'm so proud of my babies. This is the best Mother's day ever."

"This is a happy thing because you are the best mommy ever." Rachel said cuddling closer as the crowd cheered the touching scene. Ciel had never dreamed that his children would do such a thing. He loved his family and to hear his children speak so highly of him made him realize just how much love he had.

A/N there's the big surprise, fun fact about the Michaelis family For those of you who like fun facts. I never intended for Ciel and Sebastian to be parents in the beginning of development for the first story in this series.


	13. Chapter 13

Soma watched the children gather around Ciel later that night, Ciel had given each child a hug and prepared them for bed.

"I'm not sleepy mum." Rowan yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"is that right?" Ciel asked picking up the small child who laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

"yes." He whispered as he fell asleep. Vincent giggled.

"Brother Rowan is funny."

"Vincent, will you get Lovey please?" The child nodded and picked up the bear.

"Mommy, did we do good things today?" Rachel grabbed onto his jacket.

"Very good things." Ciel replied.

"I am a proud of us Rachel."

"Good, I'm proud of you all, I love you all so much."

"We love you too is Daddy coming too?"

"I shall be there shortly."Sebastian said carrying in the last of the vases.

"I have to admit, your children surprised me. Never before have I been shamed by a child or heard ones so young defending their mother so strongly." Soma said In awe.

"He's an amazing Mother, He puts them before see it, in his words, he is a mother before anything else,even I come second to our children. I have known demons to despise their mates for the very same situation, you see, a pure demon cannot always change, even for their family."

"But you don't hate him."

"Far from it, my children are precious to me, Ciel's devotion to them is something that I truly am thankful for, and I should be."

"If you are a 'pure demon' how can that be?"

"I asked him for Rachel and Vincent, that should tell you what you want to know." Soma smiled.

"You like being a father and having a family."

"Yes, as long as my Ciel is their mother, My family is my reason for living."

"From what I can tell, you are a good father Sebastian, the children are lucky to have you."

"I don't share your views on that I'm afraid. You see, I consider myself the fortune one. If not for Ciel's love, I would have died years ago. It's only because he shared my feelings that he came to me that day, I was gravely ill, he nearly died for our children more than once and has no regret in doing so. There is nothing I wouldn't do for them."

"I wish my family had been like yours,you all have such a deep love for each other. Even your son who is insecure in his place knows,"

"Yes, Rowan has has a few insecure feelings, but given the circumstance, I think he's doing rather well, Ciel and I continue to work with him."

"What kind of circumstance could make a child feel like that in such a loving family?"

Sebastian lowered his voice.

"Our dear Rowan is not biologically ours. He is in fact my brother's son. His mother left him as an infant and my older brother is not a fit parent, I brought him to visit one Christmas and Ciel decided that he should be with family, as I hoped he would, we legally adopted him shortly after. He knows that he was adopted but it pains him to think of it, He asked us to pretend it didn't happen and just be the way it was before he found out, that is what we did." Soma looked at the demon in shock.

"Had you not told me, I never would have guessed that he was anything less than your own."

"He is our own." Ciel said appearing suddenly.

"in my heart Rowan is my child and it doesn't matter how he came to us, he's my son."

"This is part of the devotion we spoke of earlier." Sebastian added.

"The children want to say goodnight." Ciel said to his mate.

"Of course, please excuse me." He kissed Ciel on his way up the stairs.

"You-"

"I need to say something, I realize that I've been ill-tempered with you since you made those comments in London. You did apologize and I think you see now that you were very wrong, having said that, you have the ability to annoy me to the point of no return. You're a spoiled palace brat and frankly I can't stand it when you come into my house unannounced." Soma hung his head.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I thought we were friends. We will not -"

"Let me finish, you are one of the most irritating people I know but you genuinely care. Maybe I could deal with your visits if you gave me some notice, at the very least a day. As long as you're good to my children, once in a while, you can come and see us "

Soma smiled.

"Thank you Ciel, this means a lot to us."

"yes well, just don't over do it alright?"

"Fair enough my friend. Happy Mother's Day"

"Thank you."

"Tomorrow would be a good day to show us around don't you think, it could be a -"

"You're pushing it."

"I am sorry." Soma said, he was still hopeful that Ciel would offer in the morning.

A/n Another Michaelis family story has reached its conclusion. Thank you everyone for your support of this series.


End file.
